Solomon VI
Solomon Six is the sixth planet of the Ottoman system, and one of the colonies between the Anglo-Japanese colonization regions and the American colonization regions. Climate The planet is a rare jewel, in the sweet spot for extraterrestrial life. It's surface is filled with jungles full of primitive plant life and insects, and has a few oceans yet to be explored. However, it's atmosphere contained a toxic amount of chlorine, impeding initial drives for settlement for a bit. It is also a bit larger and denser than Earth, but spins slower, with a 30 hour day and a 386-day year. As a result, although larger, the planet only comes in at 0.95Gs. Following colonization and terraforming, however, the animal kingdom suffered a bit, but then adapted, and the planet became habitable, prompting a large rush of colonists in the late 2080s and early 2090s from both the Americas and Japan. The average temperature during the 'nonwinter' day is 90 degrees fahrenheit, and at night temperatures dip to 60 degrees. At the poles, there is a massive drop in temperature, with highs of only twenty degrees recorded, and lows of -160 degrees regularly, as the planet is tilted with the poles far from light. As a result, chlorine 'lakes' and ice floes can be found and are extremely toxic to humans. The planet's sky is notable for it's exotic green tint, and the air seems green as well, the reason being residual chlorine gas high in the atmosphere. Local plants are known to be edible and can yield exotic fruits, but almost all land animals have been labeled hazardous to humans. In contrast, most fish and sea animals are nutritious delicacies. History Surveyed 2080, the planet was deemed a prime candidate for colonization. Following atmospheric results, however, the political drive to colonize it died a bit, but with atmospheric processor technology beginning large-scale manufacturing, it was targeted by both corporation and common person. With eight processors on the planet, colonists arrived in bulk from the Americas and Asia, filling the planet with about a million colonists by 2093. With the massive amount of manpower and money being poured into the colony, cities were constructed rapidly, and various idustries rose, such as Hideoshi Exports, known for their skill in the food trade. The First Battle of Solomon VI Initially, the colonists got along well, and a thriving culture existed. However, the dominant force became the Japanese, with more and more of them arriving and taking higher jobs, creating resentment between them and the lower classes, which were filled with Americans, and soon it was determined that the world was a Japanese colony. Tensions boiled with riots occasionally, but things were relatively quiet until 2095, when a massive riot occured and American extremists bombed the Japanese Governor's office, killing him and twenty others. Extremists began to seek governmental assistance in reversing the class structure, and after thousands and thousands of messages, the United States began to make motions to claim the colony as it's own. The Japanese were against this, of course, and governmental tensions reached a high during the first Battle of Solomon VI, which resulted in a US victory and a new world for the Americans. The Second Battle of Solomon VI Come 2180, and almost a hundred years later the resent came back in the wake of recent US-Japan border skirmishes. Japanese Extremists, backed by the Japanese Government, bomb multiple sites on the planet and take the governor hostage, disrupting USCM operations, supply lines, and communications. Japanese warships arrive and force orbiting defenders down to the planet, and begin operations to officially claim the planet and route out any USCM resistance. 16 days later, a USCM battlegroup arrives at the edge of the system, and a monthlong skirmish is fought between the two forces, ultimately resulting in a USCM victory. The second battle is referred to as a small war by some. Trivia *The Atmospheric Processors are still vital even today, as they keep the residual chlorine clouds in the sky from descending and choking the land. *Said processors also produce lots of salt and send lots of green clouds into the air. *The planet is famous for it's Jerky and other exports, caught and salted with fresh sealife and salt, straight from the waters and atmospheric processors! Category:Locations Category:Events